Star Seeds (Star Children)
About *What are Star Seeds? We are all starseeds, star people, or starborn meaning we are not created in physical reality. Our souls experience simultaneously in many realities, timelines, and realms. We are souls sparks of light having one or more experiences in physical reality about to remember that it is all a consciousness hologram. Origin of the Term "Star Children" *Why are they called Star Children? Native American beliefs in our creation by visitors from the stars. Our souls all have connections to other realms as our place of origin. In past lives some of us have come to Earth to learn while others experienced on other planets and realms. About Awakened Star Seeds *What is the mission of an Awakened Star Seed? Awakened starseeds prefer to work in the esoteric and creative fields - healing, helping, searching for their own truths and their soul mission through studying systems of higher wisdom, writing their biographies as a means of clearing issues and understanding their purpose. The journey is evolving back to light. *What do the Star Seeds Desire? They await a great awakening the evolution of consciousness in the alchemy of time. *How do Star Seeds locate eachother? They are programmed to find others like themselves, as based on similar frequencies and predestined goals. *How do Star Seed's Feel? Sometimes they feel like walk-ins or wanderers in this reality and timeline. Some starseeds adapt. Others feel lost and alone, become depressed and withdraw from society feeling that no one understands them. Characteristics of Star Children *Physical 65% are female 35% are male Compelling eyes Great magnetism and personal charisma Sensitive to electricity and electromagnetic fields Lower body temperature than the norm Chronic sinustis Extra or transitional vertebra Hypersensitivity to sound, light, odors Swollen or painful joints Pain in the back of the neck Adversely affected by high humidity Survived a life-threatening illness Involved in a severe accident or trauma *Emotional Feel a tremendous sense of urgency to fulfill their missions Experienced a sense of oneness with the universe Many have difficulty dealing with / or expressing emotions or have a chemical imbalance *Extraterrestrial Experiences All believe in life on other planets Most believe that have lived on another planet and can tell you about it At an early age they had some kind of extraterrestrial, religious or mystical experience Believe they have encountered alien entities of an extraterrestrial or multidimensional level or a being of light Telepathic communication with an alien entity - physical or non-physical They receive some form of communication from a higher source *Out of Body Experiences Near Death Experiences Out of Body Experiences *Metaphysics Believe in their spirit guides or angel Believe they have been blessed after the appearance of a holy figure An intense religious experience Believe in a God or creational source of energy Believe in miracles Had an invisible playmate as a child Saw an elf - "wee person" - or "fairy" Saw a ghost Aware of parallel existence at this time in other worlds Contact with deceased loved one Believe in reincarnation Have past life memories or / memories from parallel experiences *Psychic Development Perform healing themselves and others Experienced a white light during meditation Experience clairvoyance and clairaudience Prophetic dreams or visions that have come to pass See auras Practice automatic art Practice automatic writing Quick Facts *What are they?: Spiritual Beings from other realms and planets, Star Seeds do not originate from any physical reality. They have forgotten that physical reality is only a hologram. *What can they do?: Star Seeds can heal themselves and others, are clairvoyant, can use clairaudience, can see into the future via dreams or visions, can see auras, practice automatic art and practice automatic writing. *Where are they from?: Other realms and planets, they do not originate from any physical reality. *Why are they here?: To learn and to share their knowledge. To one day evolve themselves back to their spiritual forms. Sources http://www.crystalinks.com/starseeds.html